Sharing a Drink
by Tadpole24
Summary: She's not always ready for a fight, she's always ready for someone to prove her wrong about the world. Captain Swan fic based off the Hook and Emma sneak peek.


_Ahoy shipmates, _

_Oh how I've missed you all! This is just a little something based off the new sneak peek (OMG!), so if you haven't seen it run for the hills and come back after the episode has aired :) I don't want to spoil anyone._

_To the rest of you, enjoy! And come play with me on Tumblr (wonder24)_

_Disclaimer: I did own this show, but then Hook and his crew pillaged my rights to it! Haha jokes, I never owned it._

..:::..

Sharing a Drink

..:::..

There's a distinct change in his voice that alerts her to the fact that he might actually be being sincere. That lilt which suggests empathy instead of innuendo.

She drops down, allowing her tired body to be defeated in front of him. She knows he's sacrificing a lot for her family, for her; the least she can do is acknowledge him.

He offers her tokens of the past, something of Neal's to get her through the time on this forsaken island. Everything from her childhood has been warped and changed. She used to dream of running away to this place, of finding some kind of home here, but god, how wrong could she have been? Between each creak of the ship on the ocean she hears the screams of the young children out there. The ones who have been here too long to know they're never going home.

It pulls at her heart.

Distraction. She needs a distraction.

And then he's handing her a cup and pulling out a flask and she couldn't be more grateful. This man that she's beginning to see the true value of can read her like an open book. It makes her nervous and unsure, but she drinks with him, letting the warm sweetness of the rum slide down her throat and settle in her stomach.

He sits beside her and they sway with the motion of the ship in harmony, not really talking for a while. Not really needing to.

When his hand reaches across to take hers, her fearful eyes meet his briefly. She's not ready to know what's happening between them, not ready to face the assortment of feelings going through her. Because she's just said goodbye to someone she loved once, but the pirate in front of her is making her feel things. Intimate things. Things she shouldn't be feeling while her son is missing.

She flinches away.

But he insists and reaches for her hand again, only to take the small cup from her and set it on a crate next to him, "It's okay, love. Today is not a day for seduction."

She nods, knowing he is being honest with her, "Thank you."

His body feels warm next to hers and she feels herself leaning into him, whether by choice or instinct is not a distinction she wishes to make at this point however. She feels him stiffen, trying to remain a gentleman and she's unsure what she thinks of that. He must start talking to distract himself, but she finds herself listening intently as he recalls things from a long ago past.

"Neal was my only family for a long while, we sailed these seas more times than we dared count. Even when we parted ways I wished nothing but the best for him. And he found you." He nudges her slightly, something friendly to try and cheer her up.

She turns slightly against him, "You don't have to be so nice, you know?"

"I know," he shrugs, "Just sharing a tale."

She smiles just a little and reaches across him to get the flask of rum, gesturing at the cup for him to pick up. She pours a shot for him and clinks the flask gently against it, then meeting his eye, she quietly says, "To Baelfire," before taking a swig from the flask.

He echoes her, downing his shot, "Thank you, Swan."

She shares the hint of a smile with him before doing something unprecedented and leaning her head down on his shoulder, "He was once the only family I had as well."

He sets his cup down once more and lays his arm across her shoulders, placing an experimental kiss in her hair. He was wrong about her, he realises as she relaxes into him, she's not always ready for a fight, she's always ready for someone to prove her wrong about the world.

He knows she's been hurt, but he decides then and there that he'll try everything in his power to ensure she sees how simple it is to let her walls down.

She doesn't question his softness, his warmth, she just sinks into it, allowing the comfort and taking it with greed. This pirate was a man hell bent on revenge not so long ago and now he's gone against everything he once stood for to help so many people. The feelings she's been fighting for him flow a little easier as he presses a second kiss to her head and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, if he can let go of his past, so can she.

..:::..


End file.
